Aggressiveness
Aggressiveness is a trait in monsters that determines attitude towards players in their vicinity. Aggressive monsters will target players nearby on their own to initiate combat. Only one aggressive monster will initiate combat at a time. For some entities, aggressiveness is negated after a certain period of time, by being a high enough combat level, or by wearing a certain item or set; for others, aggressiveness can never be negated. A monster that is not aggressive is tolerant. Monsters that become tolerant Over time Over time, almost every aggressive monster can become tolerant of a player. This docility usually happens after 10–30 minutes of staying in the vicinity of the monsters. Monsters that have already spawned and targeted a player do not become docile, but newly spawned monsters will not be aggressive. Docility will only reset if the player logs out and logs back in or if the area is exited and returned to (you must walk away around twice the distance which the monsters start to disappear in order for it to reset). With level Monsters will not be aggressive to players who are double that monster's combat level. For example, a level 51 Moss Giant will not be aggressive towards players who are combat level 102 and higher. As the maximum combat level that players can achieve is 138, aggressive monsters level 70 or greater will always be aggressive to players. With items Without the required items, all monsters listed here will never become tolerant of a player after a period of time, except for living rock creatures. * Monkeys, gorillas, and wildlife on Ape Atoll become tolerant of players who are disguised as a monkey by wielding a greegree. * Standard foot soldiers in the God Wars Dungeon become tolerant when players are wearing items devoted to their god. * Soldiers in the Black Knights' Catacombs become tolerant of players wearing elite black armour or dagon'hai robes. * Vyres become tolerant of players wearing a full Darkmeyer outfit * Revenants become tolerant of players who activate a Forinthry brace * Living rock creatures become tolerant of players wearing a full magic golem outfit * Non-magical humanoids in Daemonheim become tolerant of players with a shadow silk hood equipped; however, this effect can be removed temporarily by certain mages, rendering all humanoids aggressive again. * Muspahs and nihil in Freneskae become tolerant of players with the shard of Zaros equipped. * Customs Officers become tolerant of players wearing Customs Officer's uniform. That never become tolerant * Most bosses and their body guards * Most monsters in the wilderness * Most monsters in Daemonheim * Tormented demons * Edimmu Other aggressions * Kharid desert bandits will become aggressive towards players wearing items devoted to Saradomin or Zamorak. This aggressiveness never subsides. * Orks in the God Wars Dungeon will become aggressive to players who have slain another ork, even when the player is wearing Bandos related items. This aggressiveness never subsides so long as an ork is in the near vicinity of another ork when it is killed. * Dwarves in the Chaos Dwarf Battlefield become aggressive towards players that attack another dwarf on their side. This aggressiveness subsides as normal. * Monsters in the Kharazi Jungle become aggressive to players who swing a bull roarer near them. * Rorarii become aggressive towards players who target another rorarius. This only applies to fights initiated by the player; retaliation does not trigger other rorarius. * Activating a Scrimshaw of aggression or Scrimshaw of corruption will cause all monsters to behave as aggressive. de:Aggressivität nl:Aggressiveness Category:Mechanics Category:Combat